


All Eyes On Me

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt stops right in front of Blaine, shimmies, and drops to his knees for the bridge, and Blaine has to remember how to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set before/during episode 2x21. Title is from the song of the same name by Goo Goo Dolls.

Kurt is wearing this red sweatshirt that's clearly designed to be the biggest distraction in history, Blaine thinks. Kurt's saying something as he leads Blaine down the aisle of the auditorium, but Blaine can't stop staring at the curve of his shoulders and how they lead up to the curve of his neck. He's really glad Kurt drove them here, because Blaine spent the entire car ride staring at Kurt's collarbone and he doesn't know how he would have managed driving. Blaine loves everything about Kurt, but Kurt's so into fashion and scarves and layers that seeing shoulder and collarbone for once makes Blaine feel like he's stepped into a Victorian romance novel.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt says sharply, and oh, hey, they're in front of the stage now. Good to know. Blaine tries for a crooked smile but Kurt knows him well enough by now to see right through it. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes," Blaine says, his eyes immediately locking in on Kurt's collarbone again. "No," he says, forcing his eyes up. "Maybe? Kurt, that _sweatshirt_ \--"

"I know!" Kurt says, twirling happily to show it off, like Blaine hasn't spent more than enough time looking. "I used to rock it as a fitted-yet-oversized thing but my last growth spurt kind of ruined that. It still makes for a great rehearsal outfit, though, and I think it might be lucky, too. I was wearing it when I made the football team."

"The football-- I thought you were a cheerleader," Blaine says weakly.

"I was!" Kurt grins. "Now sit down, and don't forget to be honest! I can take constructive criticism as long as it's not coming from people I hate," he says, darting in and kissing Blaine on the cheek before heading up the stairs at the side of the stage.

Blaine sits down and blinks a few times, trying to get the image of Kurt in tiny spandex pants and a giant football jersey out of his head. He wonders how much of a pervert he is for wanting to see Kurt in his football uniform, and how much begging he'd have to do to get Kurt to wear it for him.

"Ready?" Kurt asks, and Blaine reaches for the CD player, making sure it's on track #3.

"As I'll ever be," Blaine says, giving Kurt a grin that hopefully doesn't come off too lecherous. Kurt beams at Blaine and turns around, and Blaine takes a deep breath, staring shamelessly at the shape of Kurt's ass through his - pants? leggings? Kurt would most likely kill Blaine for thinking they were leggings, but Blaine isn't sure what they are. All he knows is that they're _tight_. Blaine presses play on the CD player, ready to become an impartial judge so he can help Kurt in any way that he can to improve Kurt's audition performance, but what really happens is that Kurt starts to... well, _wiggle_. His entire body is swaying slowly, but especially his ass, and when Kurt turns around to start singing, Blaine is pretty sure his face is already bright red.

Kurt starts out a little too soft but seems to gain confidence as he goes, less stiff and more playful by the second half of the verse, and Blaine can't stop the smile that spreads across his face as Kurt dances around the stage, making the performance his own. His voice is gorgeous - it always has been, of course, but Kurt just seems to _shine_ now, on this stage, in his element. It makes the theater-lover in Blaine giddy, but it also makes the boyfriend in Blaine ridiculously proud.

And then Kurt stops right in front of Blaine, shimmies, and drops to his knees for the bridge, and Blaine has to remember how to breathe.

Kurt's knees spread apart as he sings and Blaine tries to watch his face, tries to critique his hand movements, but suddenly all Blaine can see is Kurt's thighs and the way the material of Kurt's pants stretch over his lap. Kurt jumps back up, his voice soaring as he holds out notes before he gets aggressive and kind of snarly, voice full of passion to match the lyrics now. He brushes his fingers through his hair, does a high kick that makes Blaine's eyes widen, and when Kurt suddenly slaps his own ass, Blaine grabs onto the armrests of his seat and almost knocks the CD player over. When Kurt said that he had been working on a little something from Gypsy, Blaine wasn't expecting _this._ This was more RENT, or maybe a really broad interpretation of Cabaret. Or a narrow one, depending on the role, but now Blaine's just getting off track.

Kurt's at the edge of the stage when he snarls, " _rot_!" and then he's turning around and strutting to the back of the stage, his hips moving in a way that is seriously unfair. He spins around as he hits the big note, running forward and sliding to his knees as he sings, " _Rose_!" and then Kurt's bending backwards. And then he keeps bending. And then Blaine is looking at Kurt's ribs, his chest arched high as he heaves for breath, his already tight pants _indecently_ tight like this with his thighs straining forward, and-- they have to be leggings. They have to be. Pants don't stretch that way, Blaine thinks, refusing to instead let himself think about his hands all over Kurt's body. He has a job to do. He's... something. He's here for a reason. A reason he can't really remember now when Kurt pops back up effortlessly, smiling widely at Blaine.

"Well?" he asks. His face is a little flushed and his hair is flopping over his forehead and oh, right. Blaine was supposed to be doing something besides blatantly checking Kurt out. Blaine's going to say something. He's going to give Kurt constructive criticism, about how he needs to project from the start of the routine and not just at the end, and how some of his hand motions were a bit too literal, but what comes out is--

"You are _very_ bendy." Blaine flushes, and he's about to elaborate, but then Kurt's face falls into a frown. "No, Kurt, I'm not saying--"

"No, no," Kurt says. "You're right. I could probably go further back on that backbend. I didn't pull out all the punches because this was a dry run, but you're right!"

"Kurt, I honestly wasn't saying that," Blaine says, hurrying up the side steps and onto the stage. "I was just a little distracted, really, because--"

"Blaine, honey," Kurt says, taking a deep breath. "It's fine. You know you can be honest with me. Now how about a little help?"

"A little help with wh--" Blaine starts, but then Kurt's dropping to his knees _right in front of Blaine_ and bending backwards again.

"Come push at my stomach?" Kurt asks, looking up at him from the floor.

"Come push on... yeah," Blaine says, a little dazedly. "Yeah. Sure. That's not weird or sexy or anything."

"Hurry up, Blaine, this is hell on the thighs," Kurt says, and Blaine's mostly just glad Kurt didn't seem to hear that last part.

"Okay," Blaine says, dropping to his knees a little too heavily and wincing. "Just... on your stomach?" he asks, his hand hovering over the pocket of Kurt's sweatshirt.

"Yes," Kurt says, his voice part amused and part strained as he grabs Blaine's hand and presses it to his stomach. Kurt's stomach is flat under his hand, warm even through the sweatshirt, and Blaine's fingers flex without his permission. "Like this," Kurt says as he presses Blaine's hand down with his own. Kurt lets go and then says, "Harder, Blaine," and Blaine's not sure if he pushes or not because his entire brain kind of whites out for a second.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt says, sitting up with a huff. "That didn't help at all."

"Sorry," Blaine says, his hand still on Kurt's stomach. His pinky is inside of the pocket of Kurt's sweatshirt and he slides his hand in on a whim, wanting to feel but still too scared to slide his hand under Kurt's shirt. Kurt doesn't seem to understand what Blaine's doing, too wrapped up in the performance, so he just quirks a smile at Blaine then bends back down, closing his eyes and taking a harsh breath out as he stretches both of his hands over his head. Blaine's hand is still inside of Kurt's sweatshirt pocket and he can feel Kurt's stomach rise and fall as he breathes, slow and steady, and Blaine can't help it, he can't - not with Kurt literally laid out in front of him, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed and generally looking like the Kurt that lives inside of his head with the express purpose of showing up when Blaine's jerking off.

Blaine leans in right as Kurt lets out a slow, deep breath, and Kurt makes a shrill noise of surprise when Blaine's lips meet his, already parted, kissing Kurt desperate and deep. Kurt kisses back, hesitant at first before starting to move his lips along with Blaine's, giving as good as he's getting, but then all of a sudden Kurt tenses up beneath him and he pushes at Blaine's chest, forcing him back.

"Sorry," Blaine says immediately, jerking back. "Sorry, Kurt, just. You looked--" Blaine doesn't really know how to put it without calling Kurt perfect or gorgeous or beautiful or any number of words that still make Kurt blush and roll his eyes, so he just trails off as Kurt lifts himself up. "I'm sorry," he says again, sheepishly, because Kurt's giving him this _look_ , one of the ones Blaine hasn't figured out how to read yet. Sometimes it means he's done something very, very wrong and other times it means he's done something very, very--

"I couldn't hold the stretch anymore," Kurt says with a shrug before he surges forward and catches Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Right. Sometimes it means Blaine has done something very, very right, and he smiles a little against Kurt's mouth, shifting on his knees so he's in front of Kurt instead at his side. Blaine kind of likes this, likes how he can rise up on his knees and be suddenly taller than Kurt, how he can slide his hand into Kurt's soft, thick hair and cup his head as Kurt tilts it back so Blaine can kiss him more deeply.

"You were _really_ great," Blaine says against Kurt's mouth, and Kurt laughs, pressing his face into Blaine's neck for a second.

"Is that honestly why--"

"And _really_ bendy, Kurt," Blaine groans, ignoring how Kurt is still laughing and kissing him anyway, cupping Kurt's face as he breathes in sharply and then starts to kiss back. Kurt's hair is soft underneath Blaine's fingertips and his lips are warm and move easily with Blaine's, the slide of their mouths together perfect even when Kurt starts kissing harder, grabbing at Blaine's waist and sucking hard at Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine moans and lets one of his hands trail down to Kurt's shoulder, brushing over the bare skin at the base of Kurt's neck before sliding down to swipe his thumb over Kurt's collarbone. Kurt shivers, tilting his head when Blaine leans in closer, and Blaine is sucking at Kurt's tongue and just starting to think about how hard he is when Kurt pulls back with a gasp, pushing a little at Blaine's chest until Blaine stops trying to chase Kurt's lips.

"Crap, Blaine, I forgot-- we're on _stage_ , we can't..." Kurt trails off, so flushed now that Blaine can see where it disappears into the neckline of his sweatshirt, and Blaine is having a really, really hard time not just pushing Kurt onto the floor and kissing him while they grind together. What's left of his rational brain realizes that Kurt's right, though. They are kind of in public.

"No one's supposed to be here, remember? You told me Mr. Schuester let you reserve it for two hours and it's after school hours, anyway." Blaine leans in again, kissing Kurt's cheek lightly, and then his jaw, and then his neck. Kurt's eyes flutter shut and he leans back, but he doesn't push Blaine away.

"I know, but-- what if someone walks in on us, Blaine? God, anyone could see," Kurt says, voice hoarse and breathless, and that makes Blaine pull back and stare at Kurt's eyes, because if he didn't know any better--

"Are you _into_ that, Kurt?" Blaine asks in a low voice, watching the way Kurt's tongue darts out to lick his lips before he leans in, whispering hot into Kurt's ear, "Does it turn you on even more, knowing we might get caught?"

"Oh my god, you're terrible," Kurt breathes, but that's not exactly a _no_ , and Blaine can't help the grin that spreads across his face. It makes sense, when he thinks about it. Kurt's always loved the attention and the performing, just like he has. Blaine can't exactly pretend that just being on stage doesn't give him a bit of a thrill, an adrenaline rush.

"Just think of it as a performance," Blaine whispers, his fingers petting over Kurt's collarbone. "A performance just for me," he adds before following his fingers with his lips and kissing over the soft, sensitive skin of Kurt's collarbone. He lets his lips trail lower, brushing against the bit of flushed skin he can reach because of the sweatshirt's scooped neckline.

"Blaine," Kurt says shakily, his fingers grabbing at the back of his shirt. "Blaine, we really shouldn't, though, what if--"

"What if someone sees?" Blaine asks, pulling back just far enough to meet Kurt's eyes. "They'd see how hard I am for you," Blaine says. He blushes even as he says the word, but it's worth it when Kurt's eyes flutter shut and he groans softly, swaying forward like he doesn't realize he's doing it. "They'd see how beautiful you are," Blaine says, cutting Kurt off before he can protest with a quick kiss. "How _hot_ you are, up on that stage, how you own it, how talented you are, how--" Blaine doesn't get to finish, because Kurt tugs him forward roughly, moaning against his mouth and sucking desperately at his lip, and-- _whoa_. Okay. Good to know.

"Terrible," Kurt repeats against Blaine's mouth, hooking his arms around Blaine's shoulders and clinging as Blaine sucks at Kurt's lip, letting his teeth drag over it. Kurt moans, the sound low and surprisingly loud in the empty auditorium even though Blaine can tell Kurt's trying to be quiet.

"Don't be quiet," Blaine says. "Don't be, Kurt, your _voice_. So amazing, always, let me hear."

"Blaine," Kurt whines, nipping at his jaw and trying to get closer. Their knees are pressed together but it's hard to get close like this, and Kurt tugs at Blaine's collar, trying to pull him down. "Come on," he gasps. "Come on, come on, if we're going to do this, let's--"

"No," Blaine says quickly, leaning in to kiss Kurt quickly so he doesn't take it the wrong way. "I want," he starts nervously, pressing his hand back to Kurt's stomach and trailing it down, slowly, giving Kurt time to stop him. "Can I?" he asks, sliding his hand under the band of Kurt's sweatshirt and up his hip, sliding a finger along the waistband of Kurt's pants.

"Okay," Kurt breathes out shakily, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Blaine's shoulder. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, stilling his hand and turning his head to kiss behind Kurt's ear.

"Yeah," Kurt says, laughing breathlessly. "I'm so sure, just-- Blaine, _please_ , I'm so--"

"I know," Blaine says, sliding his fingers under the elastic waist of Kurt's pants and trying to force himself to go slow and not just wrap his hands around Kurt's cock as soon as humanly possible. He keeps stroking down, lower and lower, brushing over Kurt's smooth skin until he gets to the waistband of Kurt's underwear.

Kurt's hips twitch forward, and Blaine groans, tilting his head forward to rest his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. It's partly so he can see between them and partly because he feels a little dizzy with how hot this is, how smooth and warm Kurt's skin is under his hand, and how he can feel the lightest dusting of soft hair getting thicker and coarser as he trails his fingers down.

"Come on, just-- _oh_ ," Kurt gasps, hips jerking forward when Blaine's fingers slide beneath his underwear and finally circle slowly around his cock. Kurt's already hard, warm and heavy and _big_ in Blaine's hand, and Blaine takes a deep breath as he starts to stroke. It's familiar but also completely different than what Blaine is used to. It's just _surreal_ to be touching Kurt like this, knowing that Kurt's making those soft noises because of Blaine's hand. Blaine goes slow, still feeling kind of shaky and praying this isn't just an insanely hot, realistic dream, when Kurt reaches down and stills Blaine's wrist. Blaine looks up at Kurt's face and feels his stomach go tight from how much he _wants_ when it takes Kurt a second for his eyes to flutter open, his face flushed red and his lips a little swollen from kissing.

"Sorry, I don't know how you-- I just--" Kurt doesn't finish, reaching for Blaine's hand and tugging it up out of his pants, and Blaine actually feels like pouting until Kurt is bringing Blaine's hand up to his face and licking over his palm.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine chokes out, watching with wide eyes as Kurt licks up to the tips of Blaine's fingers, getting his hand wet before letting go and grinning at Blaine.

"Okay, you may resume," Kurt says breathlessly, cheeks still flushed, and Blaine can't help it. He surges forward and kisses Kurt hard on the mouth as he reaches back down between them, not bothering to go slow this time, desperate to get his hand back on Kurt's cock. Kurt wraps one arm around Blaine's shoulders and just sort of sighs against Blaine's mouth when he starts to jerk Kurt off, the slide easier now.

"So hot, fuck," Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth, trying to get into a familiar rhythm with the unfamiliar angle, and Kurt whines, tilting his head back when Blaine starts to kiss down his jaw. "Do you know how long I've been thinking about doing this? About touching you, getting you off like this. If anyone walked in right now they'd see, Kurt-- how much you want it, how much I want _you_."

"Don't stop," is all Kurt says, his voice high and breathy and his hips trying to jerk forward with the movement of Blaine's fist. Blaine trails his lips down lower, kissing over Kurt's neck until he reaches the thin scar below his ear, where he's learned from many previous make out sessions that Kurt is ridiculously sensitive. He kisses gently until Kurt's shivering and clinging tighter to Blaine's shoulders, and then Blaine starts to suck, squeezing his hand on the upstroke to match what his mouth is doing.

"Oh my _god_ , Blaine," Kurt moans, his fingers digging in tightly as Blaine's hand speeds up, his thumb brushing over the head of Kurt's cock, groaning when he feels pre-come there. Blaine's so hard in his own jeans he can barely think but all he wants is for Kurt to come right now. "Please don't stop, I--"

"Are-are you close?" Blaine asks, voice low and hot when he pulls back to look down between their bodies, at the way Kurt's cock is dark and shining wetly when it slides through the tight circle of Blaine's fist. Blaine's so suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to _taste_ that it makes him dizzy, makes him tilt his forehead back onto Kurt's shoulder just as Kurt's clinging tighter.

"Please, please," Kurt gasps, and Blaine kisses at Kurt's collarbone and says, "Yeah, Kurt, come on," his hand moving fast and hard over Kurt's cock. Kurt brings his other arm up to wrap around Blaine's shoulders, holding on tightly and burying his face in the side of Blaine's neck as he starts to come, gasping out for breath.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt whines, hips jerking forward unsteadily until he's finished coming wetly between them, all over Blaine's fist. Blaine's panting, staring down at his hand for exactly two seconds before bringing it up to his mouth and licking at Kurt's come, not even realizing how it looks until he hears Kurt groan. "You can't just--" Kurt starts, but he doesn't finish as Blaine keeps licking, glancing up at Kurt and noticing how dark Kurt's eyes are, how flushed he still is. The taste isn't _bad_ , exactly, just a little weird and bitter, but Kurt makes another soft noise watching Blaine clean up and it goes straight to Blaine's cock.

"I had tissues in my bag, you know, you didn't have to do that," Kurt mumbles, his cock only just starting to go soft between them where they're both still kneeling on the auditorium stage, and Blaine laughs a little at the situation. He was supposed to be helping Kurt rehearse "Some People," not frantically jerking his boyfriend off in public at his school. Blaine almost feels bad. Almost.

"I wanted to," Blaine says softly, staring as Kurt self-consciously tucks himself back into his underwear and pants, and Blaine's wondering if he can get away with palming himself through his own pants until he comes when Kurt suddenly surges forward, kissing Blaine hard and licking into Blaine's open mouth. Licking into Blaine's mouth and _tasting_ himself, oh god.

"Fuck," Kurt swears, the word sounding _amazingly_ dirty coming from his mouth, and Blaine's hands slide to Kurt's lower back as Kurt tries to get closer, his legs spreading apart wider and one of his knees sliding in between Blaine's legs. "Blaine, do you want me to--"

"Oh," Blaine says, his head tilting forward onto Kurt's shoulder again as he starts to rock his hips down, pressing his hard-on against Kurt's thigh. "I'm good," he breathes, his cheeks flushing at how ridiculous he feels like this, rubbing himself on Kurt's leg, but also at how much he wants to come.

Kurt chokes out a laugh, kissing Blaine's temple as Blaine's mouth settles over Kurt's collarbone, sucking at the skin there before trailing his lips to the base of Kurt's throat. "I'm going to have so many hickeys from you, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot right now, I'm _so close_ ," Blaine whines, and Kurt laughs again, grabbing Blaine's face and tilting his head up so he can kiss Blaine as Blaine presses down harder, riding Kurt's thigh as the tight heat in his stomach builds and builds.

"Just come already," Kurt says against Blaine's mouth, and Blaine can't help it, everything is so hot and overwhelming and so he _does_ , rocking against Kurt's thigh and gasping into his mouth. Blaine presses his face into Kurt's neck as he comes down, breathing raggedly while Kurt pets at the back of his head.

"Whoa," Blaine says weakly, kissing idly under Kurt's jaw. He feels lazy and kind of cuddly and all he wants is to pull Kurt closer until he can breath normally again.

"Yes," Kurt says. "I promise that this was amazing and-- and I can't believe we just did that on _stage_ ," Kurt adds, and Blaine would bet anything that Kurt has started blushing again, "and I'm entirely thrilled right now but my knees hurt _so_ bad and this stage is filthy," he finishes. Blaine laughs, kissing Kurt softly before struggling to his feet with a groan and reaching his hands down to pull Kurt up.

"Oh, gross," Kurt says, staring down at his knees where there's dust clinging to his pants. "I should have known better than to wear black yoga pants, no matter how handy they are for knee slides and backbends."

"Oh, is that what those are?" Blaine asks, not even bothering to hide how he's staring at Kurt's ass.

"Yes," Kurt says with a grin. "Why?"

"No reason," Blaine says, pulling Kurt close and kissing him softly. "I'm just a fan." He slides his hands down to Kurt's ass and squeezes lightly, and Kurt laughs and smacks at his chest, pushing him away.

"Stop that," Kurt says, laughing and blushing lightly. "I've still got the auditorium for at least another hour, so go do something useful and queue my music back up."

"Kurt. Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" Kurt says. "I'm not going to waste any more time than I already have."

"So it was a waste of time, huh?" Blaine grins, stepping forward again and grinning when Kurt lets him step in close. "You didn't seem to mind while it was happening," he says into Kurt's ear.

"Yes, well, that was all your fault," Kurt says. Blaine knows Kurt's going for haughty, but he can't hide the slight hitch in his voice, and Blaine grins softly to himself. He's so totally gone for Kurt Hummel.

"I'll take the blame." Blaine says as he pulls Kurt closer and kisses at his jaw.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, tipping his head back for Blaine's mouth. "I really should practice again."

"Kurt," Blaine says, pulling back with a laugh. "I just came in my pants because of that routine. If I have to watch it again I'm pretty sure history is going to repeat itself. Trust me. You've got this. You're a _star_ up there."

Kurt blushes and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, but he doesn't stop Blaine when Blaine slides a hand up the back of his sweatshirt, petting up the long, smooth line of Kurt's back. And, well. Maybe Blaine could go for an encore after all.

  



End file.
